John Allerdyce
Biography X-Men films John Allerdyce, also known a Pyro, is a mutant with the ability cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity and project it. He was a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He was a friend of his classmates Bobby Drake and Rogue. Following an attack on the school by William Stryker the three of them escaped with Wolverine and retreated to Drake family home in suburban Boston. Bobby's disgruntled brother called the police, telling them that mutants were holding his family hostage. The police arrived and drew their weapons on Wolverine and his young companions. A police officer mistook Wolverine's claws for knives and ordered him to drop them. When Wolverine tried to explain and sheathed his claws, the officer shot Wolverine in the head. Pyro became enraged and attacked the officers and destroyed their cars. Just before his attack could turn deadly, Rogue grabbed hold of him with her bare hand. Pyro fell to the ground, drained of his powers, which Rogue then used to put the fires out. Ultimately, Pyro was tempted away from Xavier's influence by Magneto, who observed the young man's ambition and the strength of his powers. Pyro followed Magneto and the shapeshifting Mystique as they escaped from Alkali Lake and joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants He attended a gathering at an abandoned church where the Brotherhood recruited the Omega Gang. He later defended Magneto when the Omega Quill said that he was just a man in a cape. Pyro was with Magneto when the Brotherhood attempted to free Mystique from her mobile prison. When Mystique took a cure dart for Magneto Pyro shot a stream of fire so powerful that it left behind no remains of the man who had fired the dart. He later had a brief confrontation with his former friend Bobby Drake a.k.a. Iceman outside a medical center that was housing cure injections for mutants. After Bobby backed down Pyro blew up the center. At Alcatraz Island, he torched cars that Magneto threw. Pyro fought Iceman and briefly gained the upper hand, but Iceman defeated him. It is unknown if Pyro survived Alcatraz. Powers and Abilities Powers Fire Manipulation: Pyro was a mutant with the psionic ability to cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity and to take any form that he desired, even that of a living creature. He could then psionically cause that creature of "living flame" to do anything he wished. Pyro couldn't create fire himself, although he could cause an already existing fire to grow tremendously. For this reason he wore a flame-thrower on his costume so that he could use it to start a fire which he could then manipulate. Weaknesses Pyro, although able to control any fire within his vicinity, was unable to generate and project fire himself, without the means of flamethrowers. He could be harmed by any fire that he did not mentally control. Paraphernalia Transportation formerly X-Jet Weapons Flamethrowers Appearances X-Men *X-Men (film) (cameo) *X2 *X-Men: The Last Stand Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:Pyrokinesis